Hang Out and Hunt Cards!
by Crazy Treasure Queen
Summary: Misaki was on her quest, hunting rare cards in the national entertainment centre like Akihabara for her uncle, Shin. She chose to drag Kai along to end this task as fast as possible. This idea could help… really? Two-shots I guess...
1. Chapter 1

**Hang Out and Hunt Cards!**

 **Time Setting:** After Legion Mate and Before Vanguard G

 **Pairing:** (Hopefully) KaiMisa (or KaiSaki: Kai x Misaki)

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Misaki was on her quest, hunting rare cards in the national entertainment centre like Akihabara for her uncle, Shin. She chose to drag Kai along to end this task as fast as possible. This idea could help… really?

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard and another brands**

 **WARNING! Heavy reference on real brands and some OOCness (laugh)**

It was eight O'clock in the Sunday morning at Card Capital shop, green hair man in his late twenties was opening the shop as his teenage niece was carrying some boxes. The man took out a small red notebook from the drawer within the counter and tore one page of it away. "Misaki, could you do me a favour?" He called.

Tokura Misaki sighed as she fulfilled the showcase. "Yes? What is it, Shin-san?" She could sense Nitta Shin was sending her to do something strange.

"Oh! Could you help me find these cards?" Shin gave the list to her.

"In this shop or else?" Her eyebrows raised as she looked through the list in her hand.

"I couldn't find them anywhere in our shop. But I'm sure _there are_ outside" The man was putting down the chairs while he answered. Misaki shot a glare at him. "I hadn't explained you earlier, these cards are what our customers have requested and I promised to search those cards for them today. This is a new system of searching card, you know…" Shin concealed his mistake with laughter.

"You promised to search for them. But you don't even know where those cards are." The lavender head stated coldly. "New system? How manual… Sending shop owner's niece for rare cards hunting? Great… just great" She murmured in the volume which her uncle could hear.

"Oh please, Misaki! I give you a day off!"

"Day off for outdoor job… yeah" The girl continued working on the shelves.

"Please! I'm begging for you!" Shin begged like he was going to die.

Misaki sighed once again. "Okay-Okay I will do this quest" Knowing her uncle was going to annoy her all day forced her to accept this hunting. She also didn't want Shin to break a promise with their customers. "Anyway, you should give me an extra charge." Misaki could hear Shin gulped. She started searching where she could find all cards she need at once on her smartphone. There were not only Vanguard in the list, she also saw some _trap card_ , _nexus_ or even _pokemon_. She had seen some of the customer who doesn't only play Vanguard in her shop. The fact 'Cardfight! Vanguard was the mainstream card game' didn't mean minimal card game didn't exist in this world. So she didn't wonder why there would be some minimal TCG request. The lilac beauty remembered how the western foreigner visited Card Capital and asked for somewhat _Magic_ many years ago. That warned her not to overlook another card games.

In a few minutes later, two boys in Misaki's age entered the shop, the blond with silly grin and the deadpan brunet. "Welcome, Miwa-kun and Kai-kun!" Shin greeted.

"Good morning, Shin-san" Miwa Taishi greeted back while Kai Toshiki was just nodded. "What are you doin', Sis? Planning of hanging out at Akihabara!?" The blond boy asked after he saw Misaki was sliding her finger on Akihabara pictures in her smart device.

"I'm not going to hang out, Miwa" She replied. "I'm hunting for the cards… the cards in this list" Misaki showed the list to Miwa without looking. "Why don't they gather in one square? Why do I need to climb up the building and then duck down the dungeon like that? No… I didn't mean any maid café… It is a card shop- a card shop, not a shop for ABK fan!" She muttered to herself while using Google Walk service and it lead her to somewhere weird. She did not notice her murmurs cause Miwa' laughter and Kai's chuckle.

"Kai, is Exile Dragon is what you requested Shin-san last month?" The blond asked.

Kai nodded. "Why?" The brunet was about to ask Shin his card.

"It's in Sis's hunting list." Miwa stated. "She's out for hunting today" he added.

" _Out for hunting_ …? Sound likes a mother wolf…" Misaki didn't believe Kai made fun of her with that emotionless face. "By the way, I don't think Card Capital's card searching system is such a manual" The brunet commented.

"Do you really think I accept this system?" Misaki groaned. "Ride the tubes, climb up the buildings and walk for miles for the rare cards are how this system work." She memorized all the shortcuts she need with her sapphire eyes. The lavender head stood up and prepared to leave.

"Do you need our help, Sis?" Miwa offered. _Our_ include Kai… of course. "You are goin' to Akihabara, right? So let's have some fun!" The blond clapped his hands of joy. "What do you think, Kai?"

Misaki narrowed her eyes at Miwa. "Having some fun waste my time of searching" She took Shin's credit card and about to leave. "You should stay here and help Shin-san more than chilling out in some popular maid café there, Miwa" Like she could read teenage boy's mind, he stunned. She heard Miwa say something like 'Sis is an evil' and so on. "But for Kai, I allow" She said without looking. "No- I mean you _must_ go out with me"

Before Misaki could order him furthermore, Kai interrupted. "Er… You want a date with me? Seriously Tokura?"

What on Cray Kai turned to a flirting type? The lilac beauty swore the dragon freak, Kai was joking. "It's not funny…" Misaki remarked.

"I heard you said 'go out with you'" The little smile of winning painted on the brunet's face. "See?" Kai shrugged his shoulders. Miwa gave him a thumb up like 'Thank you for the revenge'.

Misaki gritted her teeth. Kai wasn't different from other boys in his age. She knew it after many Vanguard adventure with him and her friend. Everyone grew closer and closer to each other. She was close to him enough to "*Bang!*" Misaki slapped the back of Kai's head hard. "You idiot!" The smash was so hard. It made him about to fell. "Since Exile Dragon is your order, you must come with me" The girl crossed her arms.

"First hit my head… Second order me. How can you be this cruel?" Kai murmured as he rubbed his pain head.

"Kai-kun please help Misaki out." Shin requested. "I won't charge your Exile Dragon in return." He added.

It was not a fair condition. But Kai agreed to help her. Letting the girl travel around the city alone wasn't a good idea, even that girl was Tokura Misaki the boss lady. "If you said so, Manager" The brunet turned to Misaki. "Shall we go now?"

"Why did you only pick Kai, Sis!? I want to go too!" Miwa sound likes crying.

"Shut up…" Misaki ordered.

"Please take care of Misaki" Kai nodded at his friend's uncle.

"I'm leave" The lavender head stated and got off the shop with Kai tailing.

"If you see NYAKB with Tsuchinoko panda's album, please buy it for me, okay!?" The blond yelled at Kai's back. But the brunet didn't listen.

Misaki and Kai walked their way to the nearest train station. The weather of the early autumn was nice. If it was not Sunday morning, the footpath they walk would be very busy with salarymen in this rush hour. They arrived the train station in five minutes. Kai stopped by the huge map which showed all train routes. He was looking for the route that went straight to Akihabara since he had never been there before. _This map is goddamn complicated…_ Kai complained. Before he finished looking the map, Misaki dragged him out by his arm. "What are you doing? Follow me this way"

"So you know the route?" Kai asked, thinking she was just hurry and forgot to check out the map.

"Yes, I do know" The lilac beauty stepped faster. "I can remember all train routes which pass this town. And yes, I've memorized all the paths and shortcuts for the hunting too" Misaki felt in was unnecessary to explain her ability to Kai since he should understand by himself.

"I see…"

"Could you step faster? The train's leaving in this three minutes" What the girl stated forced Kai to rush his paves. They both almost fail to reach the train but finally caught it. There wasn't any seat left. The train to entertainment centre like Akihabara was always scary like hell on the weekend.

A half hour of scrambling for oxygen and standing passed by, Kai and Misaki eventually got off the train and tasted the fresh air once again. "Why do I feel tired like this? We've just started" Misaki complained as she reached the bench outside the station and sat down.

"You just lack of oxygen… like I do…" The brunet leaned against the nearby wall and breathe slowly. He couldn't image how the mission would end since they would game over from only using public transportation.

The lavender head put her hunting list out. "To be honest, I've never used the train alone this far and congested before" Misaki tried to get back to her usual mode.

"Neither I have" Kai agreed. He sighed before continued the conversation. "Anyway, how many cards we need to search for?" The brunet stepped closer to the lilac beauty to see more of her list.

"Twenty-six cards: fifteen Vanguards, two Battle Spirits, two Magic the Gatherings, one Weiss Schwarz, one Buddyfight, four Yu-gi-ohs and one Pokemon" Her answer was like a Da vinci Code. He couldn't understand those strange names.

"Excuse me, what are those names after Vanguard mean?" Kai was the great cardfighter with wonderful-fantastic-whatever skill. But he might not notice or may overlook minimal TCGs. Who could blame since Vanguard was a mainstream here.

"They are other TCG names, Kai" This morning, Misaki started to know that Kai wasn't 'the one who know everything' which he (was likely to) acted like one. So, she explained him with a calm expression. "You may not notice, but there are other TCGs. Some of our customers play Yu-Gi-Oh too if you've ever seen." She saw Kai nodded. "Also, TCG like Weiss Schwarz is popular in otakus and anime fans while Pokemon (TCG) is popular with the kids" Misaki pointed the name in the list. "While Vanguard is attracted to most groups of people in our social, others serve their exact target, you see…"

"Interesting…" Kai placed his hand on his chin. The brunet could not underestimate her knowledge of card games since she was born and lived with them for her whole life.

"Get back to our mission, we have to check out for at least four card shops before the sunset" Misaki show him a picture of those card shops on her smartphone. "Which are: Otaku Mode, Ice Ball, Duel Kingdom and TCG Utopia. Most of them sell Vanguard except Duel Kingdom. Don't even think of cardfighting there." She warned after seeing Kai got fire up hearing those shops' names.

The brunet look at the entertainment centre around them. There were tons of weird shops and cafés everywhere. "You will lead me, right?" He asked. Kai secretly afraid to get lost in this colourful town. It made him wasn't sure if he would take care of Misaki or being her drag.

"Yes, definitely" The lilac beauty answer as she stood up. "Follow my path, Kai" Misaki led the way. "We will visit Ice Ball first. It's on the highest floor of that skyscraper" She pointed out. Kai's face was like 'what are they doing up there?' as he look at the building. "Don't worry. We have got a shortcut" She guided him to the weird violet walking street which contained a numbers of bookstore along its side.

"Are you sure this is a shortcut?" Kai chilled down his spine as he saw first bookstore of this street with purple 'Boy x Boy R-18' banner on it. And the worse was seeing a cg poster of feminine his friend (Sendou Aichi) in seductive maid outfit on the other store. _What's on Cray with that!? My eyes!_ The brunet mentally screamed.

"Yes, this is the shortest way to that tower, Toys Empire" Misaki didn't see Kai was already colourless. "Oh! Wait here for a minute!" She said like she found something interesting. Kai finally figured out this place was a yaoi street and he was the only man here. He wanted to leave this violet land but he couldn't because Misaki told him to wait there. Kai's mind repeated the word 'goddamn' again and again. She came back with one strange book in her hand. "I guess we should get going" The lavender head called.

"We shouldn't stop at first…" Kai muttered. "And I don't think you like these type of book too, Tokura" He remarked.

Misaki groaned. "Nah… I actually don't like yaoi. I'm not a fujoshi. (A/N girl who loves yaoi- yaoi fangirl in short) But excuse me? Why can't I read some yaoi novel with a good plot and beautiful language, huh?" She saw he opened his mouth to ask her further. "In fact, I read all kind of novel, action, sci-fi, romance, mystery and whatever if it is well written"

"All type?" Kai decided to have a conversation with Misaki. So he could absolutely ignore those whispers like 'That's Aichi's husband' or 'Why does he betray on my lovely blueberry with Misaki?' etc. On the other hand, he needed to admit he liked talking to Misaki. "Even a wuxia novel or ero… erotic too?"

The lilac beauty's eyebrows raised a bit before she answer. "Um… Yes, I'd read wuxia too. My favourite author for these must be Huang Yi for sure" She didn't notice her steps were slow down to walk beside Kai. "I also had read erotic novel… I don't hate it. But I can't say I like it either." Misaki laughed as she blushed of talking about erotic novel a bit. "Don't tell me you are a Vanguard freak and don't read any novel or comic. Because I won't believe it"

Kai could feel the atmosphere was getting fresher. "I usually read wuxia novel and some love-comedy light novel" Misaki was laughing when she heard love-comedy section. "Hey, don't laugh… Boys have their own romantic imagination too…" Not a quite romantic imagination, but he read it for his own fun sometime. Light novels were easy-digest literature which waste him five hours or less to finish.

Misaki stopped talking as she saw her first target before them, a super big building of toy and kids stuffs. "Here we are" The girl entered its gate. "What are you waiting for? Come in!" Kai was just wonder if he could examine Bandai's section for an hour or more. "We must take a lift on the left, here" The lavender head revealed.

Ice Ball card shop located on the twentieth floor of the building. The shop was quite big compare to ordinary card shop. It was more like a card department instead of card shop. There was a long glass showcase on the wall which contained dozens of expensive cards from many brands. Since it was Sunday, Ice Ball was full of visitors which most of them are children or middle schoolers. "It's surprisely bigger than what I thought…" Misaki nodded of impressive. Kai was about to examine every tables for the hidden strong cardfighter but the lavender head pulled his arm back. "Stop, we aren't come here to play, remember?" Only thing the brunet could do was a sigh.

A middle age male worker approached them. "How can I help you, Miss Tokura and Mister Kai?" It wasn't weird thing if he knew them both. Since they were top class cardfighters, People who worked with Vanguard society should know Q4.

Misaki handed him a list. "Has Ice Ball got any card in this list?"

"Oh, follow me. I will search them for you" The man took the list and rushed to the computer. Misaki and Kai watched him keyed those cards' code. The girl wished Shin would upgrade Card Capital's collection system sooner. "Sorry, but we have got only these cards…" He handed the list back. Ten names of them were checked with red marker.

"It's okay, thank you very much" Misaki replied. "So how much are these?" The worker told his co-worker to pick those card they needed from the exact lockers.

"Ten thousand yen, crash or credit are all accept" The man smiled. In a few minutes ten rare cards arrived on the counter. "Here, please check if they're correct" He gestured.

Kai helped Misaki check all those cards and answered the worker. "They are correct. Thank you" The man packed them in the paper bag and handed to them. Misaki paid the bill with Shin's credit card.

"Here are your lucky draw tickets, there is a lucky roulette outside the building. And thank you very much for coming" Misaki received two lucky draw tickets and the paper pack.

"This shop's system is great. I wonder when Shin-san added this system to our shop"

"The bad thing is the premium… You paid that much but they gave only two stupid roulette tickets" It was meaningless for the cardfighter if the premium from a card shop isn't a card-related things.

"I agree with you at this point. Shin-san give more premium" The girl giggled.

"Free one booster pack for buying three thousand yen…" Kai remembered Card Capital's promotion last summer. "And he's still benefit" The boy added.

Some young boys in the shop noticed Kai and Misaki. "Hey! Those are Kai Toshiki and Tokura Misaki!?" one boy yelled. "Just wait there, Kai Toshiki, I'll fight you!" another boy shouted. "I challenge you, Tokura-san!" another girl threw her punch in the air. The chaos had just begun. Young cardfighters ran to their admirable idols. The lavender head sweat dropped and the brunet was stunned. He decided to grabbed Misaki's hand and turned his back to leave. But it was too slow, they were surrounded by the kids.

One of them stepped forward to Kai. "Would you play one game with me, Kai-nii?" An eight years old girl asked. The girl held her deck and looked up with puppy eyes.

Misaki afraid if Kai broke the girl's feeling with cold-hearted words he usually use. But she still wanted him to deny the challenge because if he accepted one, there would be the next and it would end up by stuck in this shop fighting the kids all day. "I don't fight the weakers" The brunet answered shortly without any explanation. _That is Kai we know…_ The lavender head heard the little girl's sniff. _He needed to be responsible for this._

"Kai-san is right. You are the weakest of us, Miu. You don't deserve it!" The boy who seemed to be Miu's brother aggravated and the brunet heard it. The stiff turned to the sob.

"Being a weakling is bad. But bullying the weakling is worse" Kai stated with a sharp glare. The boy and the other were pale by his words. The girl named Miu turned back to the brunet cardfighter with watery eyes. He kneeled down before her and patted her head. "Stand strong… If you don't give up a fight and believe in yourself, one day you will be stronger" The girl sniffed. "And when you can prove that you are strong enough, challenge me again…" The girl tried to wipe her tears. But she's still shaking.

"You will accept my challenge?" Miu asked as she was still sniffing.

"I will" Kai nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promised" The brunet made a pinky swear. Miu stopped sniffing and smiled. A gentle smile of sincerity appeared on his face. This scenario of him secretly impressed Misaki. Kai suddenly stood up and gave the other boy a short glare. "We leave" He used this chance when the young cardfighters were dumbfound pulled the lilac beauty's hand and walked off the shop. Before they reached the lift, they found Miu was walking after them. "What is it?" Kai looked back a bit and asked.

"Thank you very much" The girl thanked him happily and Kai nodded. Miu noticed the brunet was holding Misaki's hand. "…And have a nice date with Misaki-nee" She added with more cheerful voice. That made the lavender head blush and speechless.

"Thanks…" Without any excusing, he replied the little girl shortly. He turned back, heading to the lift as Miu ran back to the shop.

When they were alone in the lift, Misaki spoke out. "Excuse me? You are holding my hand" She knew this cause that girl a misunderstanding.

"Huh?" Kai looked at his left hand. "Sorry then" The brunet released her hand from his grab. He might did it without thinking.

"Why don't you say anything since that girl got such a wrong idea?" Misaki asked as she looked another way, avoiding him to notice she was blushing.

"It's no need to excuse. Excuse or not make no difference" That was true. They shouldn't waste their time excusing themselves stupid thing. He looked up. "And I hope that wrong idea might be the right one day" Kai muttered.

"What did you just say?" Misaki didn't hear his murmur clearly. "Complaining?"

"Nothing, forget it" He relieved she couldn't hear. The lift's opened its door as it arrived the first floor. They quickly got off the lift.

The lavender head remembered what to ask the brunet. "Anyway, do you really keep that promise?" Even if she was impressed by the way he comforted the girl (who he made her cry), Misaki wasn't sure his word was trustworthy.

Kai looked at Misaki's eyes. They stopped walking. "Say, you think I am that kind of person" The brunet was waiting her to speak.

Misaki sighed. "If you can keep that promise, it is good" She felt Kai was thinking she didn't trust him. "Don't forget that I can remember your words clearly. So prepare if you break the promise"

"That's why I can promise that girl" Kai chuckled. "Because if I forget it one day, you will warn me" His doubt seemed to disappear.

"Don't speak like I will be with you like this forever, you know that" Misaki laughed. She didn't see he was hiding his disappointment. The lilac beauty led the way as ever. "Hey! Though we said roulette tickets are stupid, we shouldn't waste them right?" The girl two tickets in her hand. There was a lucky roulette beside the stairs down the road. She gave one ticket to him. Kai kept it and say nothing. She headed to the roulette and handed her ticket to the staff. The roulette span and stopped.

"Here is your Jibanyan plush" The roulette staff gave her a red plushy two tails cat. It was not too big to keep in her bag.

"Th-thanks" Misaki was a bit confused. But her luck wasn't bad at all. At least she didn't get something nonsense like tissue. "Kai, your turn" She called.

Kai took his turn, span the roulette. "Yours is photo booth coupon, sir" The staff announced and gave him a pink coupon.

The brunet was speechless. Taking self-portrait wasn't his type and the photo booth miserably mismatched with him. Kai had got no idea to do with this silly coupon. "Tokura…"

"It's yours, so keep it" That sounded like ordering. She didn't seem like she need this paper either. Kai had got no choice but to keep it in his pocket.

"So what's next" Kai managed to continue their mission.

Misaki point at the narrow gap between two stores across the road. "We will walk through that gap and get to Duel Kingdom" She stepped forward.

"Why it sounds like Diagon Alley…" He walked after Misaki to cross the road. "I don't think it is a good idea passing this shortcut" Kai remarked after he saw the gap was too long and dark. It would be dangerous.

"Scare?" Misaki asked in the voice like 'are you a man?'

"I scare if you get into the trouble" The brunet answered.

"Me? Get into trouble? I don't think so" The girl giggled. "Hurry up follow me, you waste my time" She gestured.

"I warned you"

"I know- I know! Let's just follow me" Kai looked left and right and followed her in to the dark walk way. They didn't know something would follow them after they entered the gap.

They both walked in dark alley which the only light source was the sky that could be seen from a small gap. "Don't you aware if I'm going to rape you in the place like this?" It wasn't a joke. It was not good for a girl, being with a guy in this desolated place, even that guy was the girl's bestfriend.

"I always aware of that, Kai" Misaki fired back. "Thinking of that and you will be sterile" She slapped her thigh as a sigh. Guess, she trusted her kick so much.

They soon heard a horrible bark came from behind. The berserk footsteps were coming closer and closer. Kai looked back and saw a big dog was running after them. "Run!" They hadn't got even a time to think how a stray dog could wander around this place. Misaki ran as fast as she could to reach the exit. The dog was gone when the two approached the street which on the other side of the alley. Feeling of their lungs were burning attacked them. The brunet and the lavender head panted hard. "I told you! You see!?" His sound was like he was throwing out his ribs. Working out were not their type. Running full stream for a short distance could exhaust their life points. He gasped.

"I'm s-sorry" Misaki tried to stand on her feet panting. She took a deep long inhale.

Kai wiped his sweat of his face. "In a narrow place, it's hard to escape or encounter the danger. That's why I warned you" The girl just nodded. She was too tired to speak. He examined the surrounding area with his eyes, waited Misaki to restore herself. There was a second-hand figure store beside them. He saw a cosplay shop and classic manga store. His eye stopped by the bricks decorated house shop with the big Egyptian eyelike symbol above its door. "Tokura, is that 'Duel Kingdom'?" Kai pointed at the house.

"Yes, that's it" Misaki grabbed her hunting list. "Let's go and get these four Yugioh stuffs, Kai" She called. They entered the mysterious shop. The atmosphere was different from the shop Ice Ball. This old card shop was full of working age men or university students. Everyone here played a card game with brown and black swirl on card's back. You could hear 'open trap card!' 'Fusion' or 'Pendulum!' along the way. It made Kai and Misaki felt different. The girl gathered her courage and walked to the counter.

"Hello! Welcome to Duel Kingdom!" The middle-age manager greeted without looking. And found out the two customers were Vanguard celebs. He was a bit surprised. "What're Vanguard celebs like you doing in the place like this?" The manager's sound wasn't like he welcome them anymore.

"We are here to buy Yugioh cards in this list" Misaki handed out the list. "We are requested to find these cards. I heard your shop has got every single Yugioh cards" She avoided to begin any arguing.

"Are kids these days interested in duel too?" The old man laughed. "I thought they all addicted to the luck-based game like Vanguard… too bad" Misaki tried to stand his sarcastic remark of Vanguard.

"You shouldn't talk like that" If he hadn't played Vanguard, he shouldn't say that. "You've never play Vanguard, you will never know" Misaki retorted.

The manager raised his eyebrow. "Well, Miss Tokura the great _Goddess_ of cardfighters" The lavender head shuddered of what the man called her, an exact designation of her in Vanguard society. "I've ever played Vanguard too. Why do you think me, a card shop manager, haven't tasted new card games? I've tried all of them" He shook his head like saying 'You are too young'. "The world of card games is wider than your Vanguard. I must give the same question to you, Miss Tokura… Have you ever played Yugioh? Magic the Gathering? Or even Battle Spirits?" She was stunned by his question. The manager laughed. "You are too young. Kids these days first tasted the fun of Vanguard and shut themselves from another games. There are many of card games which are worth to try, Yugioh for one"

Misaki understood what the manager said. It was so true. But she couldn't help feel a bit angry. "So? Will you sell us the cards?"

"I won't, unless you win a duel here" He gestured. Misaki bit her lip.

"Duel me if you like" Some university student smiled at Misaki. When another boy looked at her. "Don't be scared. I will be gentle!" One man stated with teasing tone.

"Who scare?" The lavender head shot a death glare at them.

Those people triggered Kai's anger. He gritted his teeth, tried not to express his range. "Tokura, leave. We have no business here" The brunet whispered.

Instead of agreeing with Kai, Misaki looked at her opponent with the eyes of determination. "I'm fine, Kai" She would become the owner of Card Capital shop one day. It was time to learn how the world of card games beyond Cardfight! Vanguard was.

"Then leave it to me" He thought he could blow them away like in Vanguard game.

The lavender head shook her head. "Don't forget it's not Vanguard" Misaki whispered back. "I'm sure I can do these. Don't you remember who am I?"

Kai sighed. "A future card shop owner" He looked at the guys surrounded them. "So, don't let them even touch you" The boy ordered with heavy hearted feeling. He meant what it meant. She might not know he had somewhat jealous feeling toward her.

"Decided?" The manager asked. Misaki nodded. He placed four Yugioh decks on the counter. "I'll make it a fair game. You will choose one of these decks and your opponent. Then your opponent will use one deck here" He explained.

 _He wasn't that bad_. Misaki thought as she looked through each decks. _Pendulum Thing, kind of new one…_ The memories of dueling which she had seen with her eyes ran to her mind like a river. With those memories, she need not to learn about the rules. She could understand how it worked. She picked one of those decks and pointed at the man who teased her before. "You" He stepped forward. The girl watched that man selected the deck carefully. Even if she had looked through those four decks' build, she needed to be careful because she was new to the game.

The lilac beauty took a seat at the closest table. "Do you want me to explain the rule?" The man asked as he shuffled his deck.

"No, thank you" The man was surprised. But he didn't say anything.

"Okay then, DUEL!" The manager shouted like a referee. The game started. The tension was filled in the air. Misaki wasn't like a beginner if we looked at this point. She may made some mistake but played like the ordinary duelist should play. He didn't know much about this game. But Kai was impressed by her look. She was so calm. Vanguard taught her to stay cool in every situations. This lesson could be use with another card games.

The game became heavier in the twenty minutes later, the lilac beauty received a huge damages. Her field hadn't got any monster left and her life points was thousand out of eight thousands. This situation was the worst. The man called to attack her furthermore. He smiled with joy of crushing the girl to pieces. But Misaki opened her set card and beautifully turned the table. We could see she bet on everything she had got to end the game in this turn. Her opponent couldn't resist her attack wave and finally lose. "Winner, Tokura!" The manager announced like a referee. All guys clapped their hands for Misaki. She offered her a hand for a sport manner. Their shook hand before the lilac beauty threw her weight on the chair and panted of relief. "Impressive, Miss Tokura. It doesn't seem like your first time, huh?"

"Sorry, I haven't told you first… I'm working for my parents' card shop. So I do remember how to play it" Her reply made the manager surprised even more.

"How can you remember _those_ _tactics_ and use it fluently like that!? Guess, I must change my attitude on you, cardfighters now" He laughed.

"Tokura, are you alright?" He couldn't believe Misaki could win without any experience on any duel before.

"I don't think it would be this difficult" The lilac beauty whispered. "I tried to maintain my calm all the game, you know" She added. Kai could felt she had been trying so hard to control the situation.

"Oh! I forget to ask! How does it feel?" The manager asked.

"Not bad… But it's not my style" Misaki handed back the deck. "Thank you"

"You welcome" He took it back with a friendly smile. "How about Mister Kai? Interesting?" The man looked at Kai.

"We are in hurry. There are some cards left to hunt" The girl didn't want to waste more time. "Or you want to?" She turned to asked Kai. But he waved his hand.

The manager disappeared behind the counter and came back with four certain cards in the paper package. "Here you are… and these are promo cards for you two" Misaki nodded. "It's two thousands six hundreds and five yen. We only accept cash" He stated. The girl gave him money. "I hope I would heard your names as a duelist someday" That bitter smile showed both happiness and sadness. There wasn't many cardfighter who gives this old-fashion card game a try. He also knew his hope was too impossible to become true, the day of glory which wouldn't return in this near future.

"How disappointed! I don't have a chance to fight you!" Some man blurted out. "Come back anytime. We are welcome!" Another boy yelled. "Your boyfriend too! Teach him how to duel!" Someone added.

"Tch" Misaki blushed. "He's not my boyfriend!" She could see everyone laughed. Kai remained in silence. "We leave. Thank you very much, manager" The lilac beauty returned the man a friendly smile.

All customers and shop staffs waved back. "Good luck with your hunting you alphas! Come back anytime you want!" The old manager shouted at them with smile.

Kai started to talk after they left Duel Kingdom. They were walking to the next target. "Don't you think that guy you fight with was trying to molest you through the duel?" He did felt that way with no reason. It might because that guy looked equivocally fun to advance her all the game. So lucky, Misaki hadn't shown any of her panic or even a shudder which could entertain the male opponent for some reason.

"What? I don't think so! What make you think like that!?" Misaki didn't understand what Kai mean. How the man would molest the woman through the game. She didn't think so.

"You don't think so?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Never mind- forget it" Kai looked another way.

"I don't like it, when you say something like 'forget it', but you don't make it clear" The girl complained. "Make it clear, Kai. It must be something you want me to know"

Misaki's eyes pushed him to answer. "It's just my feeling. There is no reason why I think like that, satisfied?" He mustn't tell the truth her why this idea came out. It wasn't come out of nowhere. He knew it by his heart.

The lavender head still curious. "Huh? Really?"

"Yes…" Kai tried his best to hide the real reason.

"Fine then" Kai knew why he thought like that. Because he had ever felt like raping a girl through the cardfight. And that girl wasn't anyone other than Tokura Misaki. He didn't know how this sinful imagination started. But until he realized, he couldn't unravel from it anymore. Driving her crazy with the retiring, tasting her range and thrust her with his powerful final attack. He could see her shudder. He could see the lilac beauty lost her cool during their cardfight. He loved it when she fought him to the end no matter how the situations were. He loved how she trapped him. And he loved to break her cage again and again. The brunet didn't care about the result. They were a close rival for all this time. They could push each other to the climax every time they fight which really served Kai's somewhat desire (which never happened from cardfighting against the guys). He afraid if someone would think toward her in the same way he did. He always wondered if he had got a feeling for her. A feeling which beyond a queer lust…

Kai secretly looked at her right hand. It would be wonderful if he could hold that hand now. But he couldn't. It was so good they were growing closer. They could smile laugh and talk the random topic together. But it couldn't be any closer. A thin glass wall which called 'friend' was obstructing him from getting her. She was so close, but he couldn't even touch her. He was drowning in his heartache until she snapped him out. "We will take this shortcut, Kai" Misaki showed the way down the electricity appliances building's basement.

"Okay, let's go then" The brunet tried to get himself out his blue. "Anyway, if I say the shortcut is too dangerous, just turn back. Understand?" He stated like ordering.

"Tch… Whatever" Misaki sighed.

"Don't make the sound like you are annoyed. I said it because I worry about you" The last sentence filled with seriousness. Kai turned his back to Misaki and started leading the way to hide his blush.

The lilac beauty raised her eyebrows and then blushed. She hurried follow Kai. "I'm the leader of this hunting, Kai!" The girl called and giggled.

To be continue

 **A/N: I didn't think it came this long! I guess I must cut this fanfiction to two chapters. (Arghhhh! Over 6,000 words! Really!?) Kai and Tokura might be OOC but I want to write when they are together as 'friends'. I wonder how they will talk a random topic out of Vanguard. And for Yugioh situation in this fanfiction, it's just like my country's Yugioh situation! T^T I respect every card game players! Please trust me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hang Out and Hunt Cards! (part two)**

 **Author note** : Hello, everyone. You are here with me, Crazy Queen in the second part of Hang Out and Hunt Cards. I really appreciate all your comments! Thank you very much! ขอบคุณค่ะ!

Oh! I had already flattered to see Meisakine commented my fiction. I have been reading your works for long time!

I hope you would enjoy reading this fanfiction. I'm truly sorry if there are some misspells or grammatical errors. Let's continue the story.

 **Disclaimer! I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard and another brands**

Tokura Misaki and Kai Toshiki were now on their quest, hunting for the listed cards. They left Nitta Shin and Miwa Taishi looked after the shop. The blond saw dark teal hair girl came in the shop. She was Yotsue Akari, of course. "Is that Kai's wife's friend, isn't it?" It was a weird title. He was going to tease them right away when they come back for leaving him and hang out together alone like a date.

The girl in Misaki's age noticed the blond and gave him a greeting. "Oh! You are Misaki's man's buddy, aren't you?" Guess, Akari had got the same idea. "Where is Misaki? I think she can teach me to play Vanguard today" She examined around.

Miwa threw his head on the counter. "Nee-chan's exactly having a date with Kai and left me alone" He actually wanted the girl to misunderstand, so he could get revenge. He was spreading the rumour.

Akari leapt with excitement. "Aw! Misaki's finally dating! That's surprised!" Her eyes turned bubbly of joy. _She eventually understand what love is, she is so oblivious, though._ "I wish I will have a boyfriend too… Ah… She is so lucky" Miwa waved his hand before her, snapped her from dreaming.

"Hey, don't say something depressing like that in front of this single guy" The blond joked.

She laughed. "It's not depressing. I am a single lady too" She didn't mean to flirt and he knew it. "I must change my plan then" Akari watched her mobile phone as she was about to leave Card Capital.

Miwa got new idea to kill his boredom. "How about let me teach you?" He offered with smile. "We have got many trial decks for a try. So you won't waste your visiting"

"Wow, I'm glad. Let's get start!" Akari clapped her hands. The two made their way to the table. The girl started to play Vanguard by the blond guiding. She wondered what Misaki was doing right now.

 **Meanwhile…**

The brunet and the lilac beauty were walking in the underground walkway. They passed by many arcades and gift shop, but Misaki tried to ignore them all to reach the two's target as quick as possible. They didn't even talk all the way they journeyed. And finally, Kai broke the silence. "I wonder…"

"What?" The lavender head asked in annoyed tone.

"I've never thought the girl would walk through tons of clothing and ornament shops without any stopping by" The green eyes boy wanted to say this since he accidentally saw a lovely bracelet with bluish-violet gem decoration which he thought it would suit Misaki perfectly in one of those shops' showcase.

Misaki's eyebrows twitched with Kai's comment. "What's the point of yours to comment me?" _We're in hurry, aren't we?_

"I said I just wonder…" The boy noticed himself saying something nonsense at the wrong time. It wasn't like he had never asked her stupid question before, unfortunately, he always did when they were all alone. They stepped upstairs to Akihabara's surface. Kai saw a well-decorated black and white café on their left side. Its menu board contained many meal set which could fill his growling stomach like omelet or hamburg steak with rice. He was hesitate before suggesting his idea. "Shall we take a rest at that café? We still have time" He pointed out.

"What are you thinking pointing that place!?" Misaki yelped.

"Wh-Why? For your information, I haven't had a breakfast yet" Kai might not see that café's banner: Maid Café.

Misaki slapped her forehead. "It's Maid Café, you know" She didn't think it worth to pay a heavy bill for just having lunch there.

The brunet looked up and realized. "What's problem? I just want to have lunch. Plus, we can sit down and take a bit rest" _Isn't Maid Café just like an ordinary restaurant which waitresses wear maid outfits?_

"Don't you really have an idea that Maid Café's service charge is terribly high?" The lilac girl sighed. She didn't know how different between Kai and his airhead blond buddy by now.

Kagero user raised his eye brows. "How could it be that expensive?" Guess, he didn't really get it.

"It has got special services…" The girl tugged Kai's sleeve to go on. "I think, treating you like their highest master might be the cause" She explained with her knowledge. The lilac beauty didn't add the fact she heard that some maid might give her male customers _physical_ services. "If you are hungry, we can grab takoyaki over there for a lunch" Misaki looked at the stall in corners away as a sign.

 _Didn't she listen to me? How can an only set of takoyaki fulfill the boy in his growing age's gut?_ The boy just mentally protested. The stopped by the takoyaki stall to buy their (so called) lunch. "Sit here, I will queue up" Kai gave up on the serious lunch meal he wanted.

"Here, my treat" Misaki handed Kai a banknote. The brunet was surprised.

"What was it for?" _The girl should never treat the boy, shouldn't she?_

The lavender head looked up. "For accompanied me… It isn't fair for you to help me with my job but get no charge" She saw Kai waved his hand.

"No, thanks… You shouldn't treat me" The boy turned his back.

"…If you said so" And Misaki realized something. "Hey! What about my portion!?" She forgot to give him money for her portion.

Kai slyly grinned. "What about my treat?" He walked off before the confused Genesis user could resist.

It did not take too long to wait, they finally sat down to eat. The lilac beauty checked the time with her smartphone, it was ten to twelve. They had got four or five hours left for the mission. They still had time like Kai said. She thought of it while delivering hot takoyaki ball into her mouth. Without awareness, the hot food scalded her before she could chew it. The brunet was watching Misaki who couldn't bear the heat and let it fell out. Some white mayonnaise sauce stained on her face. The lavender head's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Kai blushed to see her in this condition. He turned away and hand her a napkin before his darkest imagination possess him, the imagination which almost every teenage boys knew what it mean. "It would be better, if you cleaved the ball first" He advised after he calmed himself from his own thought. Kai managed to break the awkward feeling between them by helping Misaki chop her food. But the way he did made the atmosphere more awkward in onlookers' eyes. "Here, the air will cool down your food…" His comment couldn't help anything.

Genesis user nodded. "I see, but I can do it myself…" Misaki needed not to warn Kai, they were looked like a couple by this pose. The brunet suddenly realized and handed off. The two looked other way like nothing happened.

"…"

"Delicious?"

"Good, I think"

"I think so"

They finished their dished in a few minutes later. Misaki stood up after drinking her tea. "Otaku Mode TCG shop is only a stone's throw away from here. Let's go" Kai wanted to say 'Can't you just relax?' But he decided to shut his mouth and went on with Misaki's lead.

Otaku Mode was just a minute away from the two's last stop. The medium size card shop was decorated with colourful anime posters and many of voice actor/actresses' autograph. Its decoration was surely suited the shop's name. Shop owner-like man fidgetingly greeted his customers. "Welcome, how can I help you?" But his face told us he need some help. He looked at Misaki and recognized. "I might be wrong, but are you Misaki-chan?"

Kai saw the lilac beauty smiled. "I've never known you are managing this shop, Tanaka-san" The man held her hand and shook like he found his last resort. "Ah… Is something wrong?" Misaki noticed Tanaka's action.

The man called Tanaka released her hand… "Today, our shop has got a shop tournament…" He jerkily explained. "A-and… could you guys help me?"

"Where is your co-workers?" Kai examined around and found no one. The brunet felt uncomfortable toward the man in Shin's age.

'Uh… The siblings are absent for their relative's funeral. It happened all of sudden, so I must manage this tournament myself…" Tanaka saw soon-to-be tournament participants were gathering outside. "Oh please! You know that I can't do it all alone!" He begged.

The brunet and the lilac beauty looked at each other. "I understand you… But we are in hurry searching for listed cards. So if we help you, we shall get a worth reward" Misaki showed her point.

"I can give you the cards you want for free!" Tanaka put his hands up in order to beg the two. "And a pay of part-time judge too!" He added. "I have got almost cards in your list except Magic the Gathering things and that Exile Dragon"

"Shall we help him?" Kai whispered. She was the leader. Everything in this hunting relied on her, wasn't it?

Misaki sighed. "I guess, we ought to" The girl whispered back. "Okay, we will help you with the shop tournament. Is it time to register now?" The lilac beauty made her move like a professional. She had been working as a judge at her shop lately.

"Yeah-yeah, it's about time" Tanaka nodded. "Oh! I forget to tell you" He pulled butler and maid outfits out. "It's tradition for judges to wear butler or maid outfit in every shop tournaments"

"What!?" Both Kai and Misaki asked in unison.

"Could you help a register?" I'll be back after get changed" The man ignored Kagero and Genesis users. "You two have to change too" He ordered before he disappeared to the toilet.

"I don't think it's gonna be _alright_ at all" Kai murmured while Misaki just sighed and called out for the participants. He had never experienced being a judge.

"Line up please! Line up!" The lilac beauty announced. There were more than twenty participants here. "Kai, please help me check registered kids' decks" She commanded without looking. "Any fighter who finished the register please reveal your deck to Mister Kai Toshiki. Ah… Thank you. This way, sir" Misaki did well with her job. "If anyone has got a wrong deck list, tell him to rearrange it" She noted Kai.

"Is Kai Toshiki participate in?"

"How cool!?"

"Is he just being a judge?"

"I don't know"

Kai checked all the decks by his hands and eyes. He kept telling himself not to stop by any interesting build. "You lack one trigger. Go and get it, I'll do a recheck after that" His emotionless face and cold voice made he looked so scary for being referee.

After all register, Kai and Misaki got changed to the outfits. The brunet finished first. The butler outfit had never suited him in his opinion. He felt uncomfortable, so he loosened his tie down. He could hear female cardfighters screamed to death after seeing him, which he didn't understand why. He was waiting for Misaki to finish her dressing. It left ten minutes to start the tournament. Everyone was busy with preparing themselves for the approaching matches.

"Oh! As I thought, Tokura Misaki in maid outfit is extremely hot!"

"Uhhhh! I'm really happy she is a judge today!" Some boys freaked out seeing Misaki in that outfit. Many of them went wild.

Misaki finally came out of the toilet. _It is so embarrassing! Why do I need to wear this anyway!?_ Her face flushed red to know that there was no turning back. Her maid outfit's skirt was up to her thighs. Even if she wore a short inside, she still felt bad. She didn't notice Kai's reaction. He was trying (hard) to hold his nose bleed and to not show any facial expression. "What do you mean by that face?" She turned away in order to escape from her friend's glare and his surprisingly handsomeness.

"N-nothing!"

The lilac beauty wanted to ignore those pervert eyes by picking the microphone and start explaining tournament rules. If he was a dog (or a wolf?), Kai would definitely bark at all guys who had indecent eyes on his mate. (A/N "Mate" which doesn't mean friend, you know…) It took four hours to find the champion. The two did well with their judging job. Everyone clapped their hands for the Spike Brothers user who held the trophy Tanaka gave. The participants separated. Misaki and Kai finally be allowed to change back to their much more comfortable clothes. "Thank you! Thank you very much! You really helped me, Misaki-chan, Kai-kun!" He bowed at them again and again. "Shin's really luck having niece and nephew-in-law like you"

Misaki about to say 'You are exaggerated' and bow back politely. But she stopped by the last sentence. "You are misunderstanding! We are not dating, Tanaka-san!" She waved her hand. Why there were so many people misunderstood her and Kai today?

"Sorry! But you two are really look like one" The following sentence was just a mutter. "Anyway, here your cards and pays… also, latest booster box too" Their hunting almost complete.

"A box? Are you serious?" One booster box costed up to four thousands yen. Misaki knew that Tanaka was always in the trouble but he was very kind too.

"Nah! I caused you a lot of troubles, you know?" The man laughed. One half of the lavender head extremely agreed… _Maid outfit indeed cause me a trouble._ But that wasn't a big problem. Fortunately, that box contained both Kagero and Genesis. Misaki sighed and received the gift. The bid each other good bye and parted away.

 _Misunderstanding… yes, that's all misunderstanding…_ Kai could not blame anything or anyone. He was always uncertain about his feeling toward Misaki. But he knew that this girl was cracking his heart, bit by bit, and she would never realize it. He cleared it off his mind by started talking again, even if he knew fully well this thought could not be washed away that easily. "Tokura, why did you know Tanaka-san? Is he your relative?" He would go and kill leviathan or anything that made him felt jealous toward the lilac girl these days.

"Tanaka-san is Shin-san's friend" Answered Misaki. "Many years ago he used to visit Shin-san, so I know him" To be explained more, Shin and Misaki made friend with Tanaka while they were on official judge training programme nine years ago. Misaki came with her uncle because she was too young to stay home alone.

"I see…"

"Is something bother you lately?" The lavender head sensed something wrong within Kai. She heard from Akari that the boys act strange when they fall in love. But she did not- no- could not expect that the great lone wolf Kai Toshiki would fall for any girl in this world. Speak of that, she had no chance to be the cause of his queer behaviour. _It may be any problem about Vanguard, who know?_

"Nope" He was lying. "Do I really look like that?" Kai tried to speak like normal. He should not let her know she was bugging his mind.

"Umm… I think you do, Kai" The girl nodded. "But if you said you are alright, I'll not ask you further" Misaki changed the topic. "From the tournament today, you seemed very good at being referee, huh?"

"I just did what I thought… That's all" Kai was humbling in his own way, which did not sound like he was.

"I'm wondering if you want to be an official Cardfight Vanguard judge after graduated" They still walked their way toward their last target. "If you want to, we can take that official test together then" It was ordinary to have something like 'Professional Judge Exam' for a 'Professional Judge License' in this era of card games.

The brunet raised his eyebrow. "I've heard that you will study bachelor of commerce at Toudai. (A/N "Toudai" is a nickname of Tokyo University) You've changed your plan?" Kai overheard it when Misaki was chatting with Akari.

"Oh! It's not like that. I still manage my shop and study at the university. I just want to have the license in case of emergency or something like that" Genesis user had not discussed her future to anyone for long time. But she knew Kai could understand her. Also, she wanted to know what future plan which was in his mind. "I don't actually think that going to college is worth for me, since I'll inherit my parents' business. But I owe Shin-san a lot. I know he wants me to have a well education. I should make him proud in return" Shin gave up on the university to take care of the orphan Misaki and her parents' shop. She could not deny that he was like her own father, somebody she wanted to make him proud. "Are you going to attend the college?"

He hesitated to answer her. Kai only discussed his education plan once with his uncle in his latest visit on summer holiday. "I'm thinking of studying abroad"

"Huh?"

"Gaillard persuaded me to enter Euro Pro League after I graduate from Hitsue" International stage always challenged him. "Euro League at Paris, of course" The brunet added. He was going to attend France class next weekend.

"So, you are going to study there?"

"It must be like that" But Euro League wasn't his only target. He planned to kill two birds with one stone. _She might not believe me._ "I'm going to attend Le Cordon Bleu for a culinary arts degree"

"Really!?" Misaki was about to drop everything she was holding. "I've never known you fancy cooking that much" She only knew he could cook very well, but had never thought he would intend to be a chef.

 _Okay-okay… Why does everyone act like I'm a Vanguard freak who doesn't care anything but cardfight?_ "Don't you think that I might want to be a chef?" The boy had already done a research about Professional Cardfighter. In Europe or America it brought a great income, but not in Japan. It had also got a high risk since Vanguard was a luck-based game, wasn't like chess or sports. Kai would try participate in Euro Professional League together with study at Le Cordon Bleu for full four years. The brunet did not hate to learn or work with culinary arts, since professional chef was a stable job and he secretly loved it.

"I don't know!" The lilac beauty laughed. "But I'm happy to hear that. So we can make sure you won't leave us to the league forever" She secretly afraid if Kai may not come back if he found Pro League was really his way.

Her words could make him both flatter and sink. This time, it made him flattered inside to know that she still wanted him here. Kai swore to himself by that second, without hesitate, to come back home after graduate and definitely die in Japan with her. He noticed himself an idiot to have a stable job for having a family and foster them. He started thinking of his future family in these few years and he could not consider anyone to be his wife but the lilac goddess beside him. _Is it too perverted to think like that without love?_ The brunet dragon freak unwillingly said to himself. _Yes, very much. I shouldn't think of her like that. I haven't got a feeling for her, have I? Stop offending her, you stupid! Tokura is my friend, nothing more, nothing less._ The two stopped at the card shop named TCG Utopia. It wasn't a very big shop. It was smaller than Card Capital but it was large enough to sit in and play card games. "What's make it named Utopia?" Kai suddenly asked.

The lavender head left a few seconds to think. "Maybe it has got every brands of Trading Card Games… It's not that important. Let's get inside" She gestured. "We have only got three cards left, Kai" Her voice filled of hope. "Two Magic the Gatherings and your Exile Dragon then we can finish this hunting" Misaki was sure this shop contained Magic the Gathering by seeing its posters on the wall.

"I hope this shop owner won't be so abstract…" The brunet mumbled about Duel Kingdom and Otaku Mode's managers. _Forget asking us to do any favor, shut up and give us your cards._ "Excuse me?" Kai begin conversation with the female worker at the counter.

"Y-yes! How can I help you?" The girl seemed to be in the two's age. She looked so nervous like she was a rookie. This cashier girl may be a new part-time worker here. Plus, Kai with his deadpan face could easily threaten anyone around.

"I want these cards" Kai pointed his index finger down the paper. _Why does he sound like a ruffian like that?_ The lilac girl sweat dropped.

The worker took their list. "Please wait a minute I'm searching for them!" She started to open the files on a shelf, file by file. "Just a minute!" The two heard her beg and sighed. When she opened a big plastic chest on the floor, Misaki noticed they was going to wait more than _a minute_.

It was not that enjoy to watch a girl finding three cards in hundred piles of cards. "It's kind of waste my time" Misaki muttered and threw her bag at Kai. "I'll offer her a hand" She kneeled down beside the girl to help. "Let me help you"

"A-ah! No, thank you! Customer like you doesn't need to do that! Sorry for the trouble!" The part-time worker waved her hand and gave Misaki a weak smile.

 _Don't you think that you're wasting my time?_ The lilac beauty knew it was too rude to say that. So she just spoke to herself. "We can make it faster, if you take my hand for it" She took a quick scan on fifty Magic the Gathering cards in her hands. She had got a less experience on this western TCG, so she could mistook some card with the other.

"Eh… Ma'am, I think you've just found one of your orders" The girl nervously pointed out. It was not strange thing, Misaki could not sort the card she had never seen its illustration by a quick scan.

"Oh… well" The part-time worker politely took it from her hands.

Kai who was standing and kept watching the scene gave a yawn. He decided to sit on the chair beside him. "Tokura, just hand off and relax"

"What? We're going to waste more time for that" Misaki groaned. "It's about five p.m. and we should hurry get back" Her eyes continue examining next pile of cards.

The brunet took out his deck and started shuffling it. "I understand you, but why are you so hurry all the time? Don't you feel tired?" They had been walking all day from the late morning until now, the two could not help feeling hurts in their legs.

"Aren't you hurry too?" Misaki glanced at Kai. She judged by his recent low-human relational contact with the worker.

"I can wait. And you should answer my question first"

The lilac beauty sighed. "Yes, I do…"

"Then, sit down and let the staff do her job" He pointed at the opposite side of his table he was sitting.

"Kai"

"Stop disputing me. I've been dragged and ordered by you all day, so it's my turn now. It's for your own comfortable" It was like he was complaining, but it showed his hidden concern. "I'll call Shin-san that we may come back late" Kai pressed his phone without looking at Misaki, who was trying to protest him but finally lost all of her words.

Misaki got up and sat opposite to Kai as he ordered. "So, we have to wait?" She did not seem to be totally satisfied.

"We've got some trouble. But it is okay, Shin-san… Don't worry…" The brunet actuallty talked to Shin. "We're sitting in TCG Utopia" Misaki guessed Shin was asking how the hunting was today. Kai just answer him shortly. Kagero user handed his phone to the lavender head.

"Hello?" Misaki took the line.

'Are you OK?' Uncle Shin always over-worried about everything.

"I'm fine, Shin-san. We'll head back soon"

'I've heard you two walked all day. So, I don't mind if you're going to take a rest or hang out a bit for your own fun, but just keep in mind you will be back before eight p.m.' Her uncle's voice filled with kindness.

"Uh… Okay" The niece nodded. She jerked to recognize something. "Did Akari come? I forgot that I've got an appointment with her!" Though she could remember everything clearly, she still could forget to think of something too.

'Don't worry, Misaki. Miwa-kun already taught her to play vanguard. And they've been playing until now.' The lavender head heard the voices of her two friends in the background. She had ever presumed if Akari met Miwa, they would soon got along well with each other and her hypothesis was totally true. Cheerfulness and chattiness were the characteristic they shared together.

"Alright" Genesis user gave the phone back to its owner. She watched the part-time worker worked and stretched her legs. She kept wondering why she did not feel heartache to hear that Miwa Taishi was with another girl all day. Misaki had been considering herself carefully if she had got a crush on that guy or not for a half year. And she had got no answer for it. She could tell everyone that the blond was a very good friend of hers without doubt. But she could not tell anyone, even herself, he suited to be her life partner. The girl had got no choice but to admit she had got no romantic interest toward him from the start. That's why she had never felt jealousy for him in any case. It was a pure friendship for her.

"Tokura, fight me" Kai placed his first Vanguard down, prepared to start the game. He hadn't fought anyone all day and he was totally longing for a fight.

It would not hurt to serve his need, since they needed to wait for the cards. "If you want to" They began the match.

The game ran normally. Kai loved to fight with Misaki. She was the best female cardfighter he had ever known. And she could impressively pull him to the climax which pleased him a lot. He knew it was a sin to image this fight as a _physical interaction_ , but he could not help it. "I restand Overlord"

"I hate you for that" Misaki placed her last perfect guard on her guardian zone. She hoped it would not be critical trigger or heal trigger in the brunet's twin drives. She felt a thrill of fear if she could not guard Kai's final attack.

"Huh?" Kai checked drives and revealed nothing. "No trigger" Misaki did not shudder anymore made the brunet realized she could handle his thrust. "Bahr boosted, Neo Flame attack Yggdrasill- Twenty-two thousands"

"Guard!" She threw two heal triggers and intercept.

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "Turn end" _Let's see what she has got._

"Final Turn" Misaki declared with Kagero user's catch phrase. "Draw" She had already done Heaven Quest twice and could not end him, but this time wasn't the same. "Icall shiny Angel" Three Norns flew to her soul. "And call Ordain Owl" _See, if the he can guard this_. "I send three grade three Regalias to the bottom of my deck. My vanguard power plus fifteen-thousands" The brunet kept his cool. His hand was large enough to guard the attack which lower than seventy thousands. "I also call Pure Angel. Counterblast with her skill, my Vanguard power up five thousands" The lilac beauty commanded to kill his intercept and called out her Heaven Quest. "I activate Yggdrasill's legion skill, Heaven Quest, seventy-five thousands with two criticals!" _You couldn't guard with Grade one or greater, of course._

With this rate he could not defense himself anymore. She was great with it. "No guard" He was not _the great one who had never lost to anyone_ like many of us understood. He could lose in the casual plays, especially to his close rival-friends like Sendou Aichi, Suzugamori Ren, Soryu Leon or even the girl in front of him. Their damage were four on four. If he couldn't pull a heal trigger, then, it was a time to say good bye.

"First check-nothing… Second check- Critical trigger, give critical to my Vanguard and the power to Hemera" An only one critical could nail the brunet's coffin.

Kai damage trigger checked to see if he had got a chance. One heal trigger came out, but the second did not come. The battle ended with the lilac beauty turned him over and let him tasted and died with her climax.

"Phew" Misaki let a sigh of relief. "I first thought that we must pull double triggers to break your final wall"

"If you haven't pulled a critical trigger at that point, I would have won of course" Kai smirked.

"Oi… you boaster" Misaki playfully waved her hand. "Said the one who pulled double criticals in the early game" If it had not happened, she would have killed him more easy. "Do you like to check the booster Tanaka-san gave us?" The girl asked. The box was still in the plastic seal.

"Sure thing" Misaki heard Kai's agreement and cut its seal with her nails. The boy carelessly tore a plastic pack and sorted the cards into each clans.

In the few minutes all the packs were torn. There was one Special Print unit among of them. "Excuse me? I've found all of your request. Are you going to pay now?" The female worker showed three certain cards they hunted for.

Misaki paid for those cards and asked Kai how they would manage this booster box. "Here are yours" Kai pointed at the left piles on the table. He kept only Kagero for himself.

"Actually, we can share them" This SP card was going to have a good prize and another commons could be required, they could make some money. "They can make you some money, Kai. Some of those commons' skill are useful. You can sell them. Especially the SP unit, it costs a lot. Are you sure giving these to me?"

"You are so tough…" Kai looked away.

"Tough!? I just talk about your own benefit!" Misaki putted handed on her hips.

"Well…" He goggled once. "After all, I'm not very good at trading. Can you keep that for me- no- us? Because you can't decide their owner, so I will say they belong to us" _It's fair enough, isn't it?_ He was not serious about such a thing.

"Heh! If you think it's fair for you" She flushed a bit to repeat what he had said before. _They're ours…?_ Misaki shook her head. _Boy doesn't think of his words anyway._ They came out of the shop.

Before they use the riverside walkway as a shortcut to the train station, they dropped by the nearby curry rice shop to have a dinner. They agreed that they should not bother Shin for the dinner, because they would come back at night. As the two finished their meal and got off the restaurant, the brunet fortunately saw interesting gashapon there. It was a gashapon machine which contained multicolour balls of chibi keyrings. Those keyrings were Blaster Blade, Dragonic Overlord (the original form), Battle Raiser and Tsukuyomi. The lilac beauty saw the spiky hair boy stopped by the machine, so she too took a look. "It brings back the old days, doesn't it?" _The day of Q4…_ The four units which represent her teammate made her felt nostalgic.

Kai just respond with the 'aye' sound. He fed the machine with two hundred yen coins. The light green ball dropped out. It appeared to be chibi Tsukuyomi keyring not Overlord. The girl giggled and took her turn. The result was red capsule and the little Dragonic Overlord. "Mind exchange, Kai?" She thought he would prefer his avatar to hers.

"No, thank you" Kai gazes at the lovely goddess keyring in his hand. "I like it. Or you want Tsukuyomi?" He secretly wanted to keep something about Misaki with him for no reason, her avatar for one.

"I don't mind. These gashapon collections are all cute. I just asked if you want to exchange" The lavender head explained as she hooked the dragon with her handbag. It was a bit embarrassing to think as these keyrings were like a lovers' item, since she took his avatar and Kai took hers. The brunet did the same with his own bag.

They continue their journey to the station on the quiet riverside pave. The lilac beauty was deep in her thought. If her feeling for Miwa wasn't an affection, so what was an affection? She did not get the idea of the word _love_ which many girls in her age talk about. _Akari is right. I'm totally oblivious. Love is a happiness? Love is a sorrow? I don't know! I have never experienced in love, have I?_ She dove deep in her contemplation until the brunet snapped out.

"Turn left or go straight?" His question stopped her train of thought.

"Go straight" She shortly replied.

Kai nodded. "What are you thinking about?" He saw her being quiet for a while. He meant _weirdly_ quiet _. Is something bugging your mind?_ "I mean you look so distrait minutes ago" He found himself was much more talkative when he was with this girl.

Misaki chose not to respond. She finally gave a sigh and called his name. "Kai" Her eyes looked straight forward, avoiding an eye contact.

"What is it?" He sensed something weird in her voice like she was going to ask him a difficult question.

She inhaled deeply before she spoke the next sentence. Her instinct told her she could trust him. "In your opinion, what dose _love_ mean?" The lilac beauty kept avoiding his forest green eyes. _Why do I have to blush in front of him?_

Kai instantly stopped his pave. "Why do you ask me?"

"You should have answered my question first" Misaki requoted Kai's order.

He could not help his heart beat so fast. The boy calmed down himself. "For me, it's depend on what kind of love…" _Yes, there are many kind of love._ "Family, friendship, institution or lovers… Which love do you ask me?" _Calm down, Toshiki- Just calm down…_

The girl was not able to face him. _Is it stupid to ask a boy like this?_ But she had never discussed this topic with anyone before. "I mean… affection…" She was now confused. "It's okay if you don't want to answer my stupid question"

If it was another girl, he would be just 'um' and remain in silence. But fortunately, it was Tokura Misaki. His gut force him not let it pass by. "I'm not sure" He had never fallen in love with any girl… really? "Maybe… it will be like when you are in love, you want to be with him forever, keep watching him, protect him, own him or you might feel hurt of jealousy" _and lust_ "When the one you love suffered, you would receive more agony" He did not knew why he could answer her this fluency like he had really been in it. "I think it is an affection…" He too, looked away to hide his blush. He could tell he was now a painful idiot for that.

"You said like you had ever loved someone that way" Misaki heavy-heartedly stated. _Please tell me that one isn't Aichi…_ She could not help but scared.

"No…" He stopped himself to not create a following sentence like 'Because I still love her.' It was seriously silly.

"Seriously? How about Aichi?" Many handsome boys could be gays these days. Our social became much freer. But if the brunet really loved his blunet comrade, it would be a love triangle. As she saw, both Aichi and Kourin were fall for each other, even if her memories of the boy was washed away, there was still a bond between them. It was hard to admit if Kai really was a homosexual… It would be like heartbroken without love.

"What!?" The boy choked his own saliva. "Why does everyone think like that!?" He tried not to shout. It was a question he kept to himself for long time. "He is my FRIEND! Like Miwa, Ren and so on" It was hurt to know she also misunderstood. "To be explained more, Aichi is like my brother, satisfied?"

"Hahaha!" The girl busted out laughing of relief. "If you said like that, I'll trust you" She did felt the same way as Kai toward their innocent heroic friend, Sendou Aichi, so it had ever brought a misunderstanding to her best friend once. "I think, I get your point"

"Heh" _Thanks Overlord, I don't have to explain her more._ "You haven't answered me yet. Why did you ask me at first?" Why did she ask him about love? She was not a girl who would talk about that thing with interesting.

"I…" She felt herself suffocated. "I don't know" She could not add 'I just ask you', because it was like she was lying. In this two years, innumerable things occurred in her life. After she started playing Vanguard, she knew the brunet and secretly admired him. She used word _admire_ because that time they did not get to know each other enough. Kai in two years ago was a cold jerk for her. He talked less and every word of him was a pain. But after the national tournament, Kai turned into a power hunger. No one noticed, but she could sense it. Though she knew, she chose to ignore him and lived her life normally. By that time, when Kai was not around, Miwa came to help her with the shop and became close friend. The blond was not like Aichi or Kamui, he was in her age. She was confused if she fall for him because they were so close and he was an opposite sex. The time passed by and Kai got back to his normal self with the salvation of Aichi, he acted nicer and talked more to her and the other. The brunet literally counted the lilac beauty one of his best friends, which she about to flatter to hear that. They were quiet type of person together, but when they were all alone she found herself could talk to him for hour and hour and he did not seem to be bothered. If it was Miwa, she would just listen and nod. She was always the listener, not the speaker. When she was with Kai, it was like they took turns to ask each other questions. Sometime they sounded like a philosopher. And sometime they were just like a little child. Even if sometime he made her felt fretful, but it did not ruin her feeling for him. Now when he was on her side, she felt all right and save… Did she love him? _Or I'm just happy to have him by my side?_

"I see…" _Philosophical question again…_ "Then, my turn… the same question" Kai nodded.

"Why do you ask me back?" Misaki yelped from her thought.

The brunet raised his eyebrow. "Why? Take turns to ask and answer like we usual play. If I ask you for an opinion, you will ask me back, remember?"

"Umm" Kai thought it was a normal conversation, but it was not. She did not ask him a philosophical question. "Before I answer this question" Misaki took a deep breath and gained her courage. "Please tell me honestly…" Why was his definition of affection so painful, if he had not tasted the taste of love? She looked up. "Have you ever sensed those things you told me with your own feeling?" She believed Kai may not notice himself. He acted strange lately "Swear not to lie me" Her sapphire eyes nailed him not to look away.

"…" Kai remained in silence. _Why do I feel like I'm going to confess her? It's nothing, right? Really nothing!_ "So swear not to hate me for that"

"Okay, I swear… Why do I need to hate you for your own feeling?" Misaki swore with her heart. She could not hate him only from that stupid question.

"Good, contact is sighed" Kai stated. They stopped walking. The brunet's heart was jumping hard like it would fly off his chest by any second. He told himself it was the time to tell her everything, to tell her the truth, because sooner or later he would not able to handle his desire and heartache. Sooner or later he would fall apart because of those feelings _. Let the thin glass wall between us break, Tokura…_ He really wanted to kill himself, if Misaki ran away because of his words. The autumn breeze brought fallen scarlet maple and yellow gingko leaves with it. The evening sun dyed the river to the shades of red. It could be called as a beautiful scenery, but the boy did not seem to enjoy it. In the other hand, he felt like he was going to stab himself with his own knife. "Tokura…" He turned to see her sparkling blue eyes, those eyes which his instinct called them magnificent.

"Yes?" Misaki could sense his tension. His forest green eyes filled with seriousness.

"Those symptoms are really hurting me…" He used a present tense to show her he still felt hurt at this moment.

"Are you okay?" The lilac girl worried if she asked something terribly bad. Her heart sank to see the pain in Kai's eyes.

"Do you really think I'm okay?" He was not scolding her. The brunet clenched his fist. "I must be crazy if I tell you I'm both happy and hurt to be at your side" He could say the time with Misaki today was one of the happiest events in his life. Kai took a deep inhaled. "Every moment with you is like a heaven, but at the same time, it's like a hell" _burning in my heart_. "I can stay close to you, but I can't even hold your hand, how ridiculous?" He did not care anymore for what he was saying. He wanted to spill everything like there was no tomorrow. "I don't know what happened to me. I don't know if I have a feeling for you or not, but it makes me feel pain every time I see you're with another guy" _I'm jealous, I know…_ "I don't know when and how it started, but I'm surrendered. I need to tell you the truth" The thin glass wall between them started cracking. Its fragments would wound him fetal sores. "I want to be with you" _forever._ "I want to protect you no matter what" _with my heart and soul_. "I want you to be mine" _and mine alone._ "I always wonder if we could be a family… even if I can't doubtlessly say I love you. Heh, call me idiot" _jerk, selfish, pervert or whatever you want._ "I don't blame you for these" _You didn't do anything wrong. I can't blame your beauty nor your goodness. You are too good to be mine._ "It's all my fault, Tokura Misaki" He did not avoid an eye contact with her by only second. "I don't know what it means, but I feel so right being with you" The brunet closed his eyes. He mentally prepared to die.

Misaki dumbfounded with shock. _Am I dreaming?_ Did he just confess her? Her heart was pounding to hear it. Even if he did not say he loved her, but all of his words meant it. No one had ever confessed her like this before. The lilac beauty did not know what to do, especially it was Kai Toshiki. "K-Kai…" She touched her chest at the spot of her heart, it beat rapidly like it longed for him. She did not totally understand her feeling for him, but her soul told her she founded its mate.

"Are you going to leave me?" A bitter smile painted on Kai's face. The brunet realized he had already said something like he wanted to consummate his love with her. He had confessed everything to her. It was a farewell for their friendship. He did not regret becoming a lone wolf again, since he had said everything his heart always wanted her to know.

The lilac beauty instantly hugged the boy before her tight. It made him surprised. Kai slowly embraced her in return. Misaki's eyes were watery and her voice began shaking with no reason. "I will never leave you, Kai… I won't" She buried her face in his chest. She could feel Kai cherishingly patted her head. His embrace warmed her soul. "I too, don't know if I love you or not… We both don't understand love, but we can learn it later, right?" Yes, they were so oblivious. Or they just did not realize that their feelings toward each other were what we call _love._ The lilac goddess looked up to see the lone wolf's green eyes. Those eyes gazed deep into her soul. "Together?"

"That's a good idea" Misaki could see a little smile across Kai's face. Her embrace saved him from the broken glass fragments. At least this moment, his dream maiden was in his arms with her free will. Did she feel the same way? Who cared, they felt right to be together, that's enough! "Misaki" He decided to call her by the first name. She was a bit surprised.

"What?"

"Could you be my mate?" He asked without hesitate _. A mate which hasn't been mating…_

"You've already told me, I'm your mate. Am I correct?" It happened in sanctuary incident.

"No, I mean…" Kai carefully brushed her beautiful lavender hair off her face. "The mate for life… like mother and father wolves, an alpha pair"

"Wha-what!?" His words shocked her so much. She was not ready to have a family nor a child.

The brunet held her closer before she could pull herself off. "It's a relationship which beyond a friendship" He afraid she would be angry with him, but he went on. "It's simple… From now on, we are on each other side" _no matter how far we need to separate away, our hearts will connect to each other._ "We trust in each other. We don't betray. I protect you. You tend me. I'm yours and you're mine" Kai made it clear. "The mates without mating… It's okay if you don't agree with me" He loosened his hug.

It didn't mean a silly dating which ordinary girls looked for it. They did not have to act lovey-dovey. They just needed to live for each other which she agreed with him. "I don't refuse to be your mate, Kai. But it's not like I'm your girlfriend, understand?" The brunet nodded. "And it doesn't mean I allow you to have me physically either" She did not mind if she would give him her virginity one day, since she could not deny if he asked her to be his wife, but it must be when they both ready to settle down. "So, dream on" The lilac beauty half-seriously noted. "At least not now…" She murmured in the volume which Kai could not hear.

Kai chuckled. "I know" But you've just allowed me to dream of you, right? He slyly grinned to himself. "Deal?"

"Deal"

Kai leaned close to Misaki. The lilac goddess closed her eyes for the upcoming action. The father wolf chose to kiss his mate on her forehead, smelled her alluring sweet scent of her hair. It was too quick for them to kiss on the lips, since they had not literally agreed to love eac other in lovers' way. She could not refuse she expected more, but she did not hate it. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, at the same time, the sunset bathed the scenario with its reddish-orange light. If somebody saw them at this moment, that one must said it was a romantic scenery. The brunet parted his lips off Misaki's forehead. The girl turned away. Her cheeks were still red. He really loved her feel. He was waiting for the right to feel more part of her, even if it must be five years or more than that. They kept quiet for a minute and Kai spoke. "Hunting done, what do you want to do next, mother wolf?"

Misaki cleared her throat. "Don't call me like that, Kai. I don't like it'

"Well… It would be great if you call me by my first name, Misaki" He did not hate if someone called his first name, but lots of people did not dare to call him, Toshiki.

"Sorry, but Kai is shorter than Toshiki" _The name Toshiki contained three syllables, see?_ She teasingly stated.

Smartphone within Kai's hand told him it was six O'clock now. "Are you heading back?"

"We should return home before Shin-san get worry" The lilac beauty looked up at the evening sky.

"But we don't need to run, right?"

"Of course we can take a walk" Misaki lifted her right hand up a bit like she was signaling something. "You complained about it, didn't you?" She mentioned without looking at him. Kai chuckled before taking her hand. "Satisfied?" He could tell she was still blushing. The two travelling back hand in hand. They talked about several things, philosophy, politics, general knowledge, their old days and so on. Shin was so happy they returned Card Capital safely and cleared all of the list. Kai separated to his home.

They did not say they were dating. They did not say they were lovers. But they felt right to be together. And they both knew they were meant for each other, nothing more nothing less.

 **End**

 **A/N: Uwakkkkk! What!? 8K+ words this time!? Never mind, I finally ended it. Sorry for the waiting. I have a lot of things to do lately, so I haven't got much time on computer. I will confess that I tried so hard not to make this story look cliché as much as possible. So Kai and Misaki's relationship will be like a somewhat strange relationship. (It could be suggestive relation though…)**

 **Maybe I will put up the bonus part later (if you want). Thanks for reading and if you have got something to comment please review. Thank you very much!**


	3. Bonus Part

**Bonus Part**

 **Author note: Hello, my dear readers. Thank you very much for every reviews and readings. I finally made it to the bonus part! / clap my hands. This fanfiction is quite long to write… I guess that's because of the details I putted in. I planned of many gimmicks here. But, yes, I seem to forget- no- did not reveal it in the last part. (Because of the fiction's length. It's too long to add it.) So, this bonus part will play with that gimmick.**

 **Thanks Khun-ScarletWitchAmber and Khun-airyaneratnasary77 for the reviews. I feel so glad. (Khun- is Thai prefix which has the same meaning as the word –san in Japanese. I prefer using khun to san for calling my readers XD)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard**

It was a usual weekday afternoon which Tokura Misaki worked on the cashier and her friends spend their time at Card Capital. The lilac beauty actually reading a novel she bought last Sunday at Akihabara. "No no no! Sis already come to the dark side!?" Taishi Miwa freaked out seeing the novel in Misaki's hands' cover. "You really read IT!? I'm scared!" The blond half-tease-half-serious stated.

The lavender head patiently breathed and shot a death glare at the boy in front of her. "Shut up" She had no idea explaining why she read this book to Miwa. She just wanted to read it quietly.

"Uh… Okay" The blond airhead just obediently gave up. _No one can stand her death glare anyway_. And suddenly Miwa yelped like he remembered something. "Excuse me, will Yotsue come today, Sis?" He asked with a silly grin.

"I don't know. She didn't tell me" She answered while her eyes were reading the text. "Miss her?"

"Nah! It's not that much!" He scratched the back of his head and laughed. The boy looked through the glass wall and said. "And about idiot Kai, he will be late today" He was seeking some books in the school library. "If you are waiting for him" Miwa added.

"Just shut up and do your task" Misaki buried her face in the novel. She knew she was blushing. Of course, she was waiting for Kai Toshiki to come. _But it's not like we're dating or something like that, you stupid._

The shop was lively as always. Sub-manager took a nap on the counter. Sendou Aichi was rearranging his Royal Paladin deck. Katsuragi Kamui and his gang were talking about newest Nova Grappler's support. Morikawa Katsumi played against Izaki Yuta as usual. Ishida Naoki was sitting next to the blunet, playing against Komoi Shingo. And they started a silly quarrel again. Aichi had tried to stop their fight before, but he now got used to it. He just sweat dropped at them. The blunet learnt that the reddish brown hair boy and the four eyes would stop their brawl sooner if there was no one try to stop them.

Misaki noticed a young girl was coming to the counter, so, she closed the book. "How can I help you?" She greeted her customer. The girl wanted to take a look at Triangle Bermuda collection file. Spoke of Triangle Bermuda, it was popular enough to have its own collection file. "Just a minute" The lilac beauty stood up and picked one file from the shelf behind her. She did not notice the file in her hand had hit another file beside it. And that made one photo which was negligently putted in it flew down. She was concentrate on the little customer. Misaki did not realized something was dropped beside her feet.

The fallen photo caught Miwa's, who was sweeping the floor, eyes. He picked it up and flipped to see what it was. The blond grinned from ear to ear. He suddenly ran with the photo in his hand to Aichi and the gang. He had got a big thing to tease Misaki today, a very big thing. "Hey, I found this picture behind the counter, guys" He showed them with a joyful voice.

"Seriously!? When did they get marriage?" Naoki loudly blunted out.

"I think it was engagement, Naoki-san" Aichi's sister, Sendou Emi, commented. "Misaki-san looks beautiful anyway" The girl added with an innocent smile.

"It might be some prank or retouch. But why does it look so real?" Shingo fixed his glasses.

They were talking about the photo of Kai Toshiki and the lilac girl. In this picture, the brunet wore a black mon-tsuki (formal kimono for men) standing next to Misaki in the modern white bridal kimono with light violet floral patterns on it, who was sitting on the wooden chair. Her hair was tied up with flower hairpin and some of Japanese hair ornaments. They were in a calm expression like an elegant bride and groom. It really looked like a real wedding picture. "Should I congratulate on them? Don't even know they are dating before" Kamui stated.

"We must say 'why haven't they invited us?'" Miwa laughed. Everyone looked so excited staring this photo of the two.

Misaki heard her friends' comments and finally noticed she carelessly dropped her important photo. It was not like _carelessly dropped_ but it was more like _carelessly kept_. She decided to check her shop's account after got back from the hunting. After she finished checking the account file, she took that picture off her bag. The girl gazed at the photo and fell asleep. She woke up at dawn and carelessly putted it in the file because she was still drowsy by that time. She flushed red to see everyone took turns to take a look at her secret picture. Luckily, Nitta Shin was not there. "Hey! Give it to me!" The lilac beauty furiously ordered.

"Why can't we see it? Boss lady- I mean Misaki-senpai looks good in this picture!" Naoki asked. He was still hiding at the blunet's back.

"I said GIVE. IT. TO. ME." She tried to shot them a death glare but fail of embarrassment.

"I don't know Misaki-san and Kai-kun are engaged…" Aichi spoke up. "Oh! Congratulation, of course!" The boy could give Misaki a smile since he did not sense her angriness. Actually she was embarrassed not angry.

"It's not like that!" She protested. "You are misunderstanding!" _We should have not use that coupon earlier._ She now regret using photo shop voucher. That photo booth coupon was actually a photo shop voucher, which was said to be a wedding promotion. They could took one wedding photo for free. Misaki did not know what was in Kai's mind that time. He dragged her to take that weird picture with him. He said she must paid him for dragging him along all day. She had never thought he would do something like that. There were two copies of their picture. One was with Kai. And another one was with her. _It's like a secret promise among us_. The brunet mentioned. She blushed hard. Misaki wanted her photo back. She could not keep it a secret anymore because of her own recklessness.

"I don't understand! Then, how could this picture come?" Naoki exclaimed. "You and Kai do not fancy taking a strange photo like this, right?" He got the point.

"Would you mind explain us a bit?" Miwa asked. The photo was still in his hand. "We all confused!" And everyone nodded. No one, even Misaki, figured out Kai was standing there for a minute.

"Just give it to her" The brunet took the picture from Miwa's hand easily.

"Hey!" The blond yelled. He saw his best friend gave it to the lavender head. "Explain, Kai! Explain!" Miwa exclaimed, but Kai did not seem to care.

"I'm in this trouble because of you! Kai!" Misaki scold the brunet in a whisper voice. "How can we explain them, huh!?" Their situation was indeed helpless.

"So, I have to solve this problem?" The brunet raised his eyebrows.

The lavender head shyly nodded. "It's your fault… solve it" Her voice was shaking. It was not like an order at all. He could tell she was begging him.

Their friends were talking to each other. Everyone was noisy at this point. "Ahem!" Kai cleared his throat. So, everyone stopped talking. "As you see, Tokura is my woman. Don't you dare touch her, understand?" He declared with his emotionless face. The order from his mouth made everyone quiet, as quiet as a grave. Who thought the brunet would exclaim such a thing. His friend were all dumbfounded.

Miwa was the first one who got it. He cheerfully whistled at Misaki and Kai. His whistle encouraged the other. "So, we understand nothing wrong!?" Everyone laughed.

"That doesn't call _solve the problem_! Idiot Kai!" Misaki stepped her foot hard on Kai's. The brunet groaned in agony. She could not stand the heat in her face. The lilac beauty ran up to her room. She would not come down until her friend stop teasing her. The girl buried her face in the pillow.

"Is she mad at us?" Aichi worried. He saw the lilac beauty ran away. She might be mad. "I think, we teased her too much"

Emi understood her brother's concern. "Okay… I won't talk about that again" The shop remained in silence.

It would be nice if she had not run away like that. Kai headed to the stairs. He should talk to Misaki. "Kai" Miwa called.

"What?"

"Please tell Sis I'm sorry…" The blond notice himself went too far.

Kai sighed. "Why don't you come with me?" If he wanted to apologize her.

"I don't think I should" Miwa gave a weak smile. "You know, she won't talk to me"

"Whatever" The brunet turned his back. He walked up to her room. He knocked the door which he guessed it was hers. "Misaki…" He knocked.

"What?" The girl responded. Kai relieved he did not do a mistake.

"Are you mad at us?" The brunet spoke through the wooden door. There was no respond. "Are you mad at me?" He changed the object.

Misaki sat up from her bed. She did not mad or anything. She was just… shy. She knew this kind of event was unavoidable, since she agreed to be his mate. That meant she was his woman like he told their friends. "No…"

"Then, why did you run away?" The door was not locked, but he should not invade her privacy. Especially it was her bedroom, he could not imagine if he lose his control there.

"…" The girl hugged her pillow.

"Misaki, can we talk?" The brunet asked. "I mean talk outside your room" Kai added.

The lilac beauty opened the door and slowly stepped out. Her face was still red. "What's your business?" She closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about that" Kai stated. Misaki looked away. "And everyone feels sorry too." He should apologize her, even if she said she did not frown. "Especially Miwa"

"Um" The girl just nodded. "I'm not that angry…" She spoke quietly.

"Why did run away?" The boy patiently repeated his question. "You know I'm scared…"

Misaki knew Kai afraid of losing her, because she felt the same way. "I just… shy" That was the true reason. "You may not understand, but girls are sensitive at this point"

"Huh?"

"Your words…" He said she was his to everyone. "It is like I already _lost it_ to you…" That was a big thing he needed to respond. "Watch your word"

Kai realized. He should not ruin her reputation. "But you said that we aren't dating, so how can I tell them you are mine?" He did not mean to start a quarrel.

Misaki blushed and shook her head. "I don't know…"

Kai shrugged his shoulders. "I will try not to make the other misunderstand you, okay?" He turned his face to Misaki.

"But you seem to like them to misunderstand…" The girl leaned against the wall. "That photo for one"

"Sooner or later they must come to our real wedding…" He looked upward. "Or you won't invite them?" He jokily asked.

"I don't like how you solve this kind of problem" She playfully complained. "You seriously think of that?"

She saw a gentle smile on his face. "You know I'm serious, Misaki" The brunet took her left hand. His thumb cherishingly brushed her bare ring finger. "And you won't refuse me that time, right?"

"I will see if you ask me that" Misaki smiled back. "But you shouldn't touch me without my permission" She pulled her hand back and hit his hand.

"Ouch" Kai shook his right hand. "You get better, huh? Let's get down and see our friends" The boy suggested. "They are all worry" Kai turned his back.

"Okay, I'm coming" The lilac beauty nodded. Their relationship was hard to explain to anyone, but they would get along with it soon.

End Bonus Part

 **Thank you very much for reading! I hope you would like the bonus part I added. See you next story… (if I have time to write aa na)**


End file.
